Love Is Patient, Love Is Kind
by PinkGummy-Bear
Summary: Padme is a slave on Tatooine and Anakin is a very well known senator from Naboo. Not much I can really say without giving it away. AP OCOC


**Title:** Love is Patient, Love is Kind.  
**Author:** PinkGummyBear   
**Primary Characters:** Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker   
**Secondary Characters:** Marshall..., Obi Wan, Bail, Shmi&Cliegg Skywalker, Beru Whitesun, and Owen Skywalker.   
**Summary:** Roles are reversed meaning Anakin is the senator from Naboo and the former King of Naboo. Padme is a slave on Tatooine who's parents were murdered when she was 14. She took refugee in a man named Marshall. He has taken care of her since her parents passed away. Can Padme overcome her dark painful past to clear her future with Naboo's highly acclaimed Senator Anakin Skywalker. What happens when Anakin finds out about her painful past, will he kick her to the curb or will he comfort her?  
**Author's Notes:** Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Chocolate eyes roamed over the smoky atmosphere, the place reeked of booze and was lit by bright neon lights. A pulsating beat thumped in her ears matching the beating of her heart. She was used to the sight by now. She grew up here on this remote desert planet.

Born into slavery Padme Amidala was always a strong person, she stood up for what she believed in, which resulted in many beatings and many drinks to erase her hardships. Padme's parents, Jobal and Ruwee Amidala, were killed when she was fourteen.

She took on the galaxy from then on, many perceived her to be hard as concrete. Not that anyone on Tatooine actually knew what concrete looked like or how hard it was unless they were pilots, many were, those were the free ones.

Padme had always yearned for that freedom, she had no idea what she would do with that freedom, but she thought it would be wonderful. Being able to choose what you want to do and when you want to do it was every slave's dream.

She made her way lazily over to the bar and ordered a strong drink that she hoped would take today away. The seventeen year old had taken one of the worst beatings she had ever gotten in her life. Welts and bruises covered her back and a large gash stretched across her flat abdomen.

Sitting down on the black stool made her wince inwardly, even the slightest of movements sent her cringing, she hoped that the newest injury didn't leave a scar, it wouldn't be to attractive in her line of work.

Prostitution was frowned upon in the republic but faced with the option of sleeping with her master or young men her own age that she could pick up in bars like this one she considered herself lucky.

Padme downed the drink that had been placed in front of her and looked around the familiar settings. Drunks, pilots, bouncers, many different species of aliens, and many humanoid males. She would have gone after one or two, but she was in no shape to work tonight.

A tall blonde man made his way to her and plopped down next to her, she had been expecting him. They met here every night, it was the only time they could see each other. He was her best friend and would always be; they looked out for each other and took care of one another.

When she would leave followed by a customer he would always watch her with sad blue eyes, sometimes when she looked into his eyes she felt guilty. He had always expected her to stand up for herself and not let her master beat on her like he did. Of course that was not possible and he knew it, even if he didn't like it. 

"Did you hear the chancellor's speech today?" Marshall asked ordering a drink for himself.

"No, I heard about it though. If the republic is so great why can't they do anything about us? I think they only go after the planets that are filled with ambassadors, and senator's home planets. It makes me so mad that every other planet is free except for the outer rim planets. What's so different about us?" Padme asked her friend.

Politics was always a touchy place for her and Marshall as well. The two just didn't understand albeit they were still considered children and naïve. Padme had been through things so horrible that not one of those prissy senators could even imagine the terrors. They were the naïve ones in Padme's eyes.

"Well you know that senator…Sky something, he and a group of senators are trying to do something about it." Marshall tried to reason, but found himself agreeing with Padme, still.

"It's Senator Skywalker, and all I can see him doing is sitting in his big fancy office smoking cigars and taking swigs of Nubian wine. He's one of those that are from lush rich planets, he doesn't have any idea what it's like here." Padme countered.

"True, oh how very true." Marshall chuckled and took another sip of scotch. Padme looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. Marshall was the only guy she had ever been able to really talk to, and best of all she had never been with him. Not that Marshall wasn't attractive or anything it would just be awkward.

"Well if I don't get back Tonch will kill me. So I'll see you later." Padme smiled then almost screamed when she leaned in to hug Marshall.

"Bye." Marshall said to her back as he watched every man's head turn toward Padme. He smiled, she was a very desirable woman, but Marshall didn't see her like that. He turned back to the bar and was about to order yet another round when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Excuse me, but are you Marshall Solo?" The bearded one asked. Marshall switched his blue eyes to the man's followers. One was a tall blonde about six feet tall with regular peasant clothes; the last was a balled dark skinned man.

"The one and only." Marshall answered gingerly.

"So you are the pilot that belongs to the Millennium Falcon?" The balled man asked.

"Yes, can I help you gentlemen?" He asked cutting right to the chase. 

"Well we need a pilot and everyone recommended you." The bearded one answered.

"How much will it cost us?" The blonde asked. He seemed familiar to Marshall, very familiar. 

"Twenty thousand." Marshall smiled. He thought their mouths would drop clear to the floor.

"Why so costly?" Baldy asked.

"I need to help out a friend, she deserves it." He answered with a ghost of a smile. The blonde smiled and whispered something to the bearded one.

"Alright, what time can you be ready by?" He asked.

"Whoa I never agreed first I need names, and what will your luggage be?" Marshall asked. 

"Two droids and the three of us. I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, that is Mace Windu, and this is Anakin." He answered.

"Well then I can be ready by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, but I have to ask if you can have half the money to me now." Marshall was hoping they would so then he could buy Padme and free her. She deserved it more than anyone else.

"Yes, we can have it to you by tomorrow morning." Mace replied.

Marshall nodded his response and the three shook his hand then left the bar. Soon after Marshall followed. Padme would be ecstatic, she would be free, and most importantly, happy. That is all he ever wanted for her. 

"Senator why did you agree to pay such a high price?" Mace asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I just have a feeling about this, trust me. Now I think we need to get to sleep and get our   
Pilot his money." Anakin stated. The two Jedi nodded in agreement.


End file.
